Owning you
by aoi mizu no tenshi
Summary: After a battle with a dark mage, Natsu is forced into heat. How will the rest cope up with a dragon slayer who wants nothing to do but claim his mate? -NaLu all the way-
1. Chapter 1

**Owning you**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. Capiche?

**LucyxNatsu**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>"Natsu! Get down!"<p>

The pink haired dragon mage ducked down before getting hit by a flailing limb. Growling low in his throat, he turned just in time to see Erza fighting along side with Gray to finish off the third monster they have encountered in this lair so far. Huffing he skidded to a halt beside his curvaceous partner who was now breathing heavily. "You ok Luce?"

The said stellar mage merely growled low in her throat as they tried to avoid the monster's tentacles, calling out to Sagittarius effectively killing the monster. Groaning as she bent down to catch her breath, she looked up to see Natsu glaring at the double doors where their opponent was still smirking madly. "How sweet… is she yours Dragon Slayer?"

Gripping Natsu's arm to right herself up, Lucy glared at the dark mage they were assigned to capture, just as she stood up and lowered her hands from her partner's arm, the dragon mage launched himself with a growl towards their opponent. Despite her fatigue, she couldn't help notice how fluid Natsu's movements were, avoiding the attacks at him while aggressively attacking with his own fire magic. The dark mage laughed maniacally as he formed a blue magic circle around him, eyes glittering in malice as it flitted from the enraged dragon slayer to the blonde standing on one side. "Let's see how you fare with your woman, eh?" with those words, he aimed his magic directly at Natsu who wasn't able to dodge it.

Gasping in shock as Natsu got propelled to a wall after getting a direct hit with a strange blue light, Lucy called out to Loke and helped out take out the dark mage. Things got settled down as Natsu came back with a vengeance after his hit along side with Erza and Gray, who were able to finish their own opponents. Lucy sighed as she sat down breathing deeply, using almost all of her magical power, Loke frowned as he approached her, "You shouldn't push yourself too much. Doing multiple summoning is hard on your body, you should know that Lucy."

Lucy merely smiled without looking up to her protective stellar spirit. "I know... it's just, I don't want to just sit around while Erza and the others finish the job."

"We don't expect you to kill yourself while trying to help out Luce... we already know how strong you are..."

Looking up at her partner, Lucy smiled tiredly. "Thanks Natsu..." her smiled turned to a frown as she looked at her friend worriedly, "How are you? That was one heck of a hit, we didn't even know what type of magic he used against you."

Natsu merely snorted, "I'm fine, he just caught me off guard.", grinning as Happy approached them, he grinned at his blue exceed partner, Lucy sighed and grinned in exasperation at Loke who merely shook his head at the dragon slayer. "I should be going back now, I don't want to use up more of your energy." With his parting words, the stellar spirit disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Lifting herself up, Lucy groaned as she made her way to Erza who was still kicking the unconscious dark mage in irritation. Too focused to keep herself from toppling off in exhaustion, the celestial mage failed to notice the way Natsu's onyx eyes seemed to gleam hungrily as he watched her move slowly away from him.

Breathing in deeply, he shook his head at the sudden thought that flashed in his head. He looked at the dark mage that was still tied down and pinned under Titania's metal encased foot and frowned, just before he got hit by that damned blue light, he had a sinking feeling that the dark mage had shot something at him, he didn't know what that something was, but as he stood up from the rubble he did a quick inventory of his limbs and saw that everything was still intact, found nothing wrong with him and flung himself head-on to the battle again…dismissing that nagging thought at the back his head that told him something was off.

He frowned, nothing seemed to be wrong with him... but... how is it that when he approached Lucy, he couldn't help notice her scent, the way the soft afternoon setting sun had cast a golden halo around her or the way her brown eyes looked at him worriedly when she asked him how he was. He shook his head again, it was nothing, nothing was wrong with him, just the same as before... after all... it was easy for him to notice those things right... he was after all her partner, right... her partner and her best friend.

Ignoring the slight tug in his gut, he grinned and jogged to where his partner and team mates were, all grinning and in a euphoric high despite their exhaustion after being able to finish another S-class mission.

Unfortunately for team Natsu, their lives were just about to be thrown completely upside down.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi Guys, I'm back, It's been a while since I've written fanfics, just this story alone took me almost a year to complete... huhuhu, been busy with work and the like. Hopefully I'll get back in the groove and get to finish or change the other stories I but on temporary hiatus. I'd really appreciate your feedback on this story especally its been a while.<p>

So... Revies pls?

Aoi-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Owning you

LucyxNatsu

Chapter 1:

* * *

><p>"Bring it on, ice head!"<p>

"You asked for it, flame head!"

"Cut it out you two!"

Both Gray and Natsu stopped in the middle of their fight, glaring at one another but obeying the irritated stellar mage who was sitting at the bar in front of Mira. The silver haired model chuckled behind one elegant hand as she watched Lucy effectively stop the expected brawl between the dark and rose haired mages. Lisanna grinned in admiration as she watched Lucy stop Natsu and Gray's fight, a feat that only Erza was known to do. "Wow, Lucy-san, in all my stay here, you're the only person to stop those two from fighting aside from Erza-san"

Huffing at the animal take-over mage, Lucy flicked a few of her fringes off her face and grumbled under her breath, "It's always the same with those two, can't they keep it quiet for at least a day?"

Mirajane giggled, "If its peace and quiet that you want Lucy-chan, I don't think that this is going to be the best place for that.", she said indicating to their rowdy guild with Gajeel strumming his guitar Levy seated beside him reading a book, Cana on a drinking contest with Macao and Wakaba and the rest of the guild enjoying the day either calling out and betting among themselves.

Yep, a typical day at Fairy Tail.

Lucy merely groaned in agreement as she looked around, "That I can take, but Gray and Natsu brawling around and destroying everything in sight is a different thing." putting her blond head over her folded arms over the table, she merely closed her eyes, not noticing when Natsu and Gray sauntering over to their area.

"Yo, Luce, what's up?" Flashing his signature fanged grin at her, Lucy opened one eye and rolled it at just as she saw him grinning down at her, closing her eyes she mumbled, "Sit... and be good."

Pouting at his best friend's words, he grinned yet again as he settled on a chair between Lucy and Lisanna. Putting his head down on the table, he kept on grinning while poking at Lucy, trying to get her attention, only to fall back when she opened her eyes and glared at him. Pouting again, he lifted his head and asked Mirajane for his favorite drink who immediately prepared it for him while turning to look at his childhood friend. It had been a long time since he had seen Lisanna, her death affecting him deeply since he was really close to her and was one of those who greatly rejoiced her return from Edolas.

As he talked with her, Lisanna couldn't help admire her childhood friend. Natsu had indeed grown up to be very handsome, childish in a lot of ways, but still one could not help but notice how his training and his missions had molded him. Loyal to a fault, Lisanna knew that Natsu was recognized as one of the most powerful mages of their guild as well as in all of Fiore, despite the fact that he's still hasn't passed the S-class examinations. Smiling as she remembered when she told him that when they grew up, they'd get married.

Chuckling when the blond mage yelped in annoyance behind Natsu when Happy jumped directly on top of her head trying to get her attention making Lucy grab her keys, summoning Cancer and ordered him to snip away at Happy's fur bald, with a scared yelp, the blue exceed immediately flew out of the guild. Laughing at their antics, Lisanna then turned to her sister, flushing pink at the knowing look Mirajane was giving her, slyly looking at Natsu who was currently howling with laughter at his partner's antics. Still chuckling, he quickly went to the request board, snatching a request yelling, "Mira! Lucy and me will take this mission!"

At his words Lucy turned to him in surprise... "What..." but before she could finish her sentence, the dragon mage grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the guild despite her yells and her protests.

Later that evening, when all of them had retired for the night, Lisanna found herself with her older siblings, "Ne, Lisanna... how is it between you and Natsu?"

The younger take over mage merely blushed as she shook her head, true enough that she cared for Natsu but there was also a part of her that told her that it had been a long time and that things might have changed.

"Natsu was very happy when you came back from Edolas, as happy as we are... and as far as everyone is aware the two of you already had a special relationship…" came Mirajane's soft whisper as they entered their cozy home.

Lisanna smiled, "I know, Mira-nee"

"Won't you confess to Natsu? I'm sure that he would reciprocate your feelings..."

Blue eyes widening despite the light blush on her cheeks, she looked up at her older sister, "Demo... Lucy-san?", looking out the window she smiled wistfully, "She likes him too, right?"

Mira smiled, "Well…I can't say that she doesn't... they've been through a lot... and from what I've seen... Natsu seems to be very protective of her."

"Then..."

"I wouldn't get ahead of myself if I were you... you know how Natsu is..."

"But..."

A slight chuckle from the former S-class mage, "I have a feeling that Lucy cares for Natsu, same goes for Natsu to Lucy, but you of all people should know how he is... talk to him, we'll never know what's going on his head if you don't ask him."

Lisanna smiled gently at her big sister and wrapped her arms around her.

_I'll talk to him when he gets back from their mission... by then... I should know his feelings..._

* * *

><p>Three days have passed since Lucy, Natsu and Happy left for their mission, Lisanna sighed and fiddled with her drink, knowing that this was the day that they had expected all three to return. It was time for her to face Natsu. Mirajane, noticing her sister's distress merely grasped her hand before returning to talk with Cana. Just as Lisanna lifted her drink, everyone was shocked as the guild doors were slammed open and Lucy's bull spirit came charging in with Natsu hefted in his shoulders. Lucy and Happy rushing in from behind him as Lucy called out in a hysterical voice to Wendy and Mirajane. Shocked at seeing the usual hyperactive and uncontrollable fire mage unconscious, most of the guild followed the group to the resting area.<p>

Lisanna gasped as she saw Natsu unconscious in the arms of Lucy's stellar spirit, hurrying up and following them she stopped by the door as Taurus slowly lowered Natsu's limp form on the bed, her blue eyes focused on the unconscious fire mage, she didn't notice when everyone moved back to allow Erza and their guild master to enter the room stopping the stunned celestial mage now on the floor.

"Lucy, what happened?" came the sharp question

Erza's glare softened when her own brown orbs met those of Lucy's which were how filled with ears and shaking in anxiety. _She__'__s __worried __about __him..._

"I don't know... he was the same as before just as we finished our mission. Then I don't know what happened! He started to just..." shaking her head, tears flowing freely now, remembering how she had teased Natsu when he started to fall behind and trip on his own feet, thinking that it was another of his crazed antics to trick her. But when he collapsed with Happy unable to rouse him, Lucy started to feel the first strings of panic in her. When the blue exceed looked up at her, eyes worried, she then knew that this wasn't a joke. Clasping her head shaking it as she sobbed, "I don't know what happened! That last monster we fought wasn't that hard to defeat! He was even yelling how it was such a lame job!"

Erza kneeled and wrapped her arms around the blond mage who was now shaking in grief, "I don't know what happened and he's not waking up! He's not waking up!"

Gray stood still as he watched Wendy try to heal Natsu, shocked like everyone else as to what happened to the fire mage. Blinking at Lucy's wail, he frowned as he watched the blond girl wracked in tears in Erza's arm, _Shit... __this __is __not __happening... __Natsu __would __not... __would __never __take __a __joke __this __far... __he__'__d __never __scare __Lucy __this __way... _gritting his teeth, he watched worriedly along with the others.

"Is he alright, Wendy?"

The young dragon slayer looked up to her master and frowned. "I don't know... he seems alright but I can't wake him up. There's something in him but it feels as if..."

"As if?"

Wendy looked at Mirajane confused... "It's a part of him... just something we've never noticed before..." As she lowered her hands, she gasped as onyx eyes looked up at her. "Natsu-kun!" at her yelp, everyone managed to breathe a sigh of relief as the fire dragon slayer slowly sat up, scratching his head. "What happened?" came the garbled question just as a blue furball launched in his chest crying.

Lisanna sighed in relief as Natsu sat up, hurrying to stand beside his bed, she held his warm hand in her own while the other petted Happy with a confused look in his face. "You worried us! Lucy-san brought you in unconscious!"

"Eh?" at his reaction, brown eyes flashed in anger as Lucy stood up, tear streaked face slammed her fist in Natsu's face causing the people in the room, including Makarov, to wince while Gajeel smirked as the other dragon slayer yelped and glared at the celestial mage, "What the hell, Lucy?"

"You idiot! Do you know how much you've scared me and Happy? What the hell were you thinking?" came the loud screech

Natsu frowned, "I don't even remember what happened... so stop yelling..." he grumbled as he held his offended cheek. Just as he looked up, his eyes widened when he saw tears streaming down Lucy's face, "Luce?"

"You absolute MORON!" at this, Lucy turned and ran away from the room. Natsu looked at everyone in the room in confusion, "What happened?"

"Natsu-kun, Lucy-san was the one who brought you in, she said that you just dropped unconscious... you just woke up after Wendy-chan finished healing you..."

Natsu looked at Lisanna in confusion before turning to Wendy, "I was hurt?"

The wind dragon slayer merely shook her head, "I didn't find anything wrong with you."

"I don't think anything's wrong as well. I'm just ok!" at this he stood up and pumped his fist before swaying on his feet and dropping down to sit on the bed with a confused reaction on his face "Whoa…"

Erza frowned, "Well... that settles it, you're staying here and get some rest. Gray, Gajeel, the two of you, keep an eye on him."

"What? Why do I have to be his babysitter?" yelled Gajeel

With a dangerous glint in her eyes, Erza slowly turned towards the iron dragon slayer. "Do you have any complaints?" she purred, cracking her knuckles at the same time. Gajeel backed off a bit before feeling a slight tug on his arm, "Please Gajeel-kun, you should keep Natsu-kun company..." Left eye ticking in response the iron dragon slayer quickly looked away from the small girl and grumbled his assent.

* * *

><p>Gajeel watched the fire dragon slayer warily. It had been three days since salamander had been kept in this room to rest, despite Natsu's loud complaints but as everyone knew... Erza's word was law in Fairy Tail, and Natsu would not even dream of braving the knight's wrath. The iron dragon slayer frowned as he watched Natsu talk with Lucy, everything seems to be as it was before. Natsu would talk out loud, tease the blond mage and said girl would hit him or growl at him and Happy, while the youngest of the take-over siblings would chuckle at their antics… fairly routine for the group of them, but still... something was off.<p>

Moving away from the wall with a snort, Gajeel went down to the hall to look for the other dragon slayer in their guild, finally finding her with their resident book-worm, he sat down on their table and directed his head towards the room he just left. "What's up with Natsu?"

The little girl merely chewed on her bottom lip, eyes apprehensive, "I don't know Gajeel-kun... he seems ok... but..."

"Something's different about him, and I can't figure out what..."

Wendy nodded her dark head, "It's different, I haven't sensed anything like it before from anyone..."

He snorted, "We all know that he's weird but this is way off the chart, it's as if..." breaking off, the iron dragon slayer stopped and stared at the second floor where Natsu was currently staying with Lucy, Lisanna and Gray. "What the hell?" startling everyone when he stood up, Gajeel hurried up the stairs, _It __can__'__t __be... __he __acts __like __a __kid... __thinks __like __a __kid... __there __is __no __way __in __hell.._. just as he stopped at the doorway, he leaned against the door and closely watched the dragon slayer.

Levy hurried after Gajeel as he made his way up back to Natsu's room, curious to his reaction and confused at the smirk that was now making its way to the dark dragon slayer's face as he continued to watch the group. "I'll be damned... so that's what's up..., the blue haired mage looked at Natsu then back at Gajeel, "What's wrong Gajeel-kun?"

"Heh... I guess that punk just grew up."

Tilting her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Looking down at he girl in peeking in front of him, he jerked his head towards the rose haired teen, "He's in heat."

At his words, Levy squeaked and bolted up straight with a flush on her cheeks, "What? Natsu-kun? No way..."

"Seems like it, that's the only thing I can think off... and besides... I can smell it," wrinkling his nose, "Wendy could probably notice the difference as well but she's too young to realize what that is and what that scent means."

"But how come Natsu..."

"He's denser than a rock... whaddya expect?"

"So," Levy looked at her friends then back at Gajeel, "he should be ok?"

Gajeel frowned, "He should be... but if I've got it correctly, he didn't show any signs of going into heat, even now if you look at him, he doesn't seem to be in heat and is not supposed to be, but the scent is there." He frowned, "If something forced this... we might have some trouble in our hands..."

"Why is that?"

The iron dragon mage looked at the female exceed who was now standing beside Wendy, "Ever heard of animals going into heat? Picture a dragon under going that stage."

Levy gasped, "Oh my..." shocked eyes turned speculative as she eyed the tall dragon slayer, "Umm... have you ever..."

"Hell no... its just what Metalicana told me."

"Oh... what else is there?"

Gajeel shrugged, "How the hell am I supposed to know? From what Metalicana told me, dragon senses purely take over and the desire to hunt overrules us."

"Hunt?"

"What do you mean by hunt?"

All eyes turned to find Erza Scarlet and Mirajane standing beside them, Gajeel turned his head towards the open door hen motioned the others to go to a separate room, knowing full well that the other dragon slayer had a sharp hearing and had heard whatever it is they had been talking about. After closing the door, Erza stood braced her feet apart and glared at the metal studded dragon. "Talk. What do you mean by hunt?"

Snorting at their obvious clueless-ness, Gajeel looked at Erza's eyes, "The moment a dragon goes into heat, all of our senses shuts down, the only goal is to claim our mate."

"But... what if they're not ready?"

All eyes then turned to the former S-class mage, "I mean, you said that once a dragon slayer goes into heat, you completely loose your senses right? So does that mean... you won't care what will happen to the other person as long as you can satisfy your craving?"

He winced, "Doesn't sound good doesn't it? But technically, that's what we can expect..."

"Demo… Natsu's different! He would never attack anyone like that!"

Gajeel snorted again, "That's what you think..."

Erza and Mirajane both glared at him, "It's practically imbedded in his genetic make-up not to hurt anyone that's part of this guild."

He merely nodded but narrowed his eyes, "You've seen him loose control, haven't you?"

Each turned to one another, at one point each of them have seen Natsu loose control in battle, making him stronger than anyone they have every known, knowing that when he gives his all, he literally gives everything in that moment.

Erza clenched her teeth and glared at the iron dragon slayer, "Whatever you say, I don't think that's going to apply to Natsu."

"But what if he does loose control? From what I've seen, I don't think that idiot even knows he's already in heat, I don't even think he knows what that means."

Levy sighed and chewed her lower lip worriedly, "And if you're right, if Natsu-kun goes into heat without him realizing it, it would be dangerous for everyone…he would not know what the signs are and might just snap…"

"Who's closer to that idiot? The small white haired girl or the bunny girl?"

All eyes then turned to Gajeel, the implications in his question evident, "Lucy-san seems very close to Natsu-kun…" came Wendy's worried voice.

Levy frowned, "That's true… they are very close… but as far as I know… weren't Lisanna and Natsu and item before?"

Mirajane frowned, worried for her sister, she looked up the red haired knight, Erza frowned, "I think it would be best if we have Lisanna away from Natsu for a while…"

"How about the bunny girl?"

Erza frowned, "I don't think there's going to be a problem with Lucy… they're just close friends… partners." Gajeel raised one brow in response.

"Anou... Erza, are you sure about that? I think we should also move Lucy-chan away from Natsu for a while..." the red haired knight looked at the former S-class mage, "I don't think that those two are romantically involved… I'd worry more about Lisanna."

Mirajane bit her lower lip but kept quiet, true that she was worried about Lisanna, knowing that Natsu does care for her younger sister, but she also had a nagging feeling that the rose haired dragon harbors some feeling towards the beautiful celestial mage as well.

Everyone almost jumped up in surprise when they heard Lucy's voice from behind Erza, sheepishly smiling and scratching her head, the blonde haired mage closed the door behind her as soon as Gray and Lisanna followed inside the room.

"Thanks for your concern Mira-san, but… Natsu and I aren't like that… for the time being, I would agree with Erza-san, we need to look out for Lisanna." Came her response at the same time blushing at her own words.

Gray snorted, "Don't worry, that flame head is already fast asleep. Lucy here saw you guys move to this room so we decided to follow after Natsu went to sleep."

"So how much did you hear?"

Lisanna flushed a deeper shade of red, "We heard about the part where a dragon slayer goes into heat, they loose all their senses? Is that what's happening to Natsu right now?"

Erza nodded. "That's what Gajeel is telling us right now. So, if he's correct, which I don't think he is, it would be more of a precaution to have you away from Natsu for a while."

"But I don't understand. Natsu would never be like that… he would never…"

All eyes turned to Lisanna as she trailed off, Lucy smiled gently at the young take over mage, "You're right, he would never, but as Erza said, this is just going to be a precaution if Gajeel's suspicions turns out to be correct. What we need to know next is what are we going to do? We can't keep him locked up here until this ends, right?"

"He's going to be a handful. You know how he is, he's not going to let us lock him inside." Said Gray

"He'll listen if he knows what's good for him."

At this everyone winced at Erza's tone, knowing exactly how the other dragon slayer would be made to stay in his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Owning you

LucyxNatsu

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed, it was almost mid morning and she was still on her bed, miserable and curled up under her blankets. Looking up at the bright blue sky from her window, her mind turned to the past few days in the guild.<p>

Breathing deeply, Lucy bit her lower lip against the tears that threatened to fall. _I __do __not __like __him. __He__'__s __just __my __partner__… __Lisanna __is __the __one __for __him__…_ but despite these thoughts, she couldn't help a painful tug in her chest. Curling into a tight ball, Lucy closed her eyes and whimpered ever so softly_. __I __know __how __much __Natsu __cares __for __Lisanna, __that__'__s __why __we__'__re __going __to __stand __guard __and __watch __over __her__… __but __why __does __it __hurt __so __much?_ Curling into a tighter ball, the celestial spirit mage knew exactly why. Natsu was the one who brought her in to Fairy Tail, he was the one who always kept an eye on her, the one who protected her and gave her this family. Always looking out for her, who would not help but fall for him, everyday she goes to the guild, it was his fanged smile that she searches out first. Happy when his onyx eyes find hers and excitedly calls out her name, making her heart beat double time at the grin that he would usually give her. _I __think __I__'__m __in __love __with __him__…_

"Lucy?"

Rubbing her face in her pillow before lifting the blanket off her head, she turned to look at the blue cat sitting beside her with worried eyes, "Are you ok?"

Smiling at Happy as he snuggled in her embrace. "I'm ok… how's Natsu?"

"He's starting to get worse… the others doesn't know what to do… Freid already locked him in his room using his script magic but I don't think that it's going to hold out for long…"

Lucy sighed and stood up, "Let's get over to the guild, with him being locked up, I don't think he'll appreciate not being able to talk to anyone…"

The blue exceed smiled, "I thought so too…" but as Lucy went to the bathroom to change, he frowned, worried at his long time partner. He smiled as Lucy picked him up and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry Happy, he'll be ok…"

Happy sighed, "But he doesn't seem to get better…"

"I'm sure in a few weeks Natsu will get back to normal…" as they entered the guild doors, both of them winced as the heard Natsu's enraged roar. Approaching Mirajane, Erza and Lisanna, she winced as another earsplitting roar wracked the entire guild, she sighed again before turning to the cat in her arms, "Happy why don't you go see how Natsu is doing…" as the blue cat flew towards the said dragon slayer she turned to her two friends, "How is he?"

Another roar shook the guild's foundation, "I don't know if it's getting worse or getting better."

Mirajane nodded, "I went up and tried to talk to him but for the first time…"

"Mira-nee?"

Mira smiled sadly at her younger sister, "For the first time, he doesn't seem to understand any of us… Natsu is definitely out of it, no one can understand what he really wants, we tried to ask him but he just wouldn't speak."

"Gajeel asked him what is it he wanted but Natsu just glared at him…" Erza stared at the glass before her and pounded her fist on the table in frustration, "How can we even try to help him if he wouldn't tell us!"

The stellar spirit mage frowned and sighed, knowing how the situation distressed everyone in the guild, especially Erza, who cared for Natsu like a little brother. "I'll go see how he's doing… I'll try to talk to him…" _Good __luck_ _to __me__… __if __Erza __wasn__'__t __able __to __talk __to __him, __what __good __can __I __do? __After __all, __I__'__m __merely __his __partner__…_ as she approached the second floor, she stopped short watching as Happy cowered by the wall, slowly approaching Natsu's room, she gasped when she saw glittering black eyes boring at her. It had been a full week since she last saw the dragon slayer, he was still the same, except for the manic rage that glittered in his dark eyes. "Natsu? It's me Lucy…"

He merely snorted while continuing to look at her. "How are you?" Amber eyes then glared at her and at the door, subtly telling her of the magic that held him prisoner.

She chuckled at his response _I __guess __somehow__… __Natsu __is __still __here__…_, "Sorry, Natsu, but you have to stay there until we can make sure that you don't hurt anyone…" another glare made the young girl smile, "I know… I know… you won't hurt any of us… but the thing is… unless you tell us what you want we won't know how to help you… and we can't just let you out because you might hurt some of our nakama… and you won't like that if that happens right?"

At her words he pouted. "Don't want to hurt Lucy."

Blushing at his words, she smiled at him, "You won't... but how about the others… you know how uncontrollable you are unless you get what you want…"

Tilting his head, he looked at her intently then closed his eyes, breathing in deeply, hand lifting forward, before slamming it with all of strength making the young celestial mage yelp and scoot back to the wall. "Natsu?" bright onyx orbs held frightened brown as he pulled back his lips, exposing his sharp canines, growling again.

Happy gripped Lucy's hand as the girl shook in fear keeping their eyes on the now silent dragon. Tugging at her hand he pulled her to her feet, "Let's go Lucy…" at his words, the dragon's eyes narrowed and growled again, this time he stood up, punching the invisible wall between them, hands flaring with his fire magic, he punched the wall again until a visible crack appeared.

"Erza!"

As Erza and the others approached, their eyes widened when they saw the crack in Freid's wall, "Get Freid, this isn't going hold out long!" Turning to a petrified Lucy, Erza grabbed her arm and pushed her towards the stairs, "Get Lisanna, make sure she's safe!"

At her words, Lucy nodded and ran down to call for the others, just as she approached the first floor, a thunderous blast echoed throughout the guild followed by Natsu's enraged roar. Just as Mira and Elfman grabbed Lisanna, Gray flew overhead and crashed in one of the tables. Gajeel jumped up and met the fire dragon slayer as he leapt from the second floor. Both crashing down, the rest of the guild clamored in a panic in an effort to stop their guild mate.

Lucy stood defensively before Mirajane and Elfman who were also standing defensively before Lisanna, gripping her keys, she didn't want to attack Natsu… but… to protect her friends, she watched as Natsu attacked Gajeel and Erza, just as she was about to call on Sagittarius, she stopped in shock as dark onyx eyes bored onto her for the second time that day.

_Will you fight me, Luce? _

"What…?"

_Will __you __fight __me, __Luce?_ Came the question again, eyes frantically looking at the battle before her and her surroundings, Lucy gripped the keys in her hand tighter, Why was she hearing Natsu's voice in her head?

Gritting her teeth, she raised her arm again only to stop when a strong force stopped her from moving. It's as if somebody was holding her down. _What__'__s __going __on?_ She thought frantically as she willed her muscles to move before a ring of fire burst around her, burning everything surrounding her but leaving her inside unscathed. She screamed in surprise and fear as the fire engulfed her. Everyone screamed in shock and tried to get her out of the fire to no avail.

Gray's eyes widened when the fire burst around Lucy, "What the fuck? Natsu stop it! You're going to hurt Lucy!"

Juvia scrambled and summoned her powers to douse the fire around the celestial mage to no avail, "Stop him! Lucy-san will get hurt!"

As the fight raged on and the others desperately tried to take the celestial mage from the circle of fire, Lucy stood in the middle of the raging blaze left arm covering her face while the other still gripped the golden key. _What__'__s __happening__… __the __fire__… __it__'__s __not __hurting __me__…_

_Are you going to fight me Luce? You know I'd never hurt you…_

She gasped, _Natsu?_ Lowering her arm, her eyes widened when she saw Natsu smirk as he fought with Erza.

_Surprised?_

_How… is this possible? _

_It's a little trick that Igneel taught me… he said I'd be able to use it at the right time… _

_How come you never used this before? _

_Because __it __wasn__'__t __the __right __time...__duh_... at his he grinned dangerously as he avoided a kick from Gajeel and Erza's sword arm.

_To think that you would respond to me so easily…_

_You idiot! Stop fighting!_

_Why should I? They're taking away the one thing I want the most…._

Lucy huffed, _Do __you __even __know __what __you__'__re __going __through __right __now? __What __you __want __to __do?_

_I wouldn't be making this racket if I didn't._

At his words, Lucy's eyes widened as a light tinge colored her cheeks. _You __know __that __you__'__re __in__…_

_Heat. __Yup__… __and __that__'__s __what__'__s __pissing __me __off__… __they__'__re __making __me __stay __away __from __what __I__want __the __most_.

_Because you might hurt her! That's the only reason why!_

Slamming his fire encased hand into Gajeel's midriff, he turned and slammed his leg at Erza's back before locking his bright onyx eyes at her, _You __think __I__'__d __hurt __you, __Lucy?_

Completely stilling at his words, she merely stared at the dragon slayer. _Me? __But__… __Lisanna__…_

He snorted, a slight red tinged his cheeks_,__She__'__s __only __like __a __sister __to __me__… __nothing __like __you._

_I don't understand…_

_Trust me Luce? _

Their eyes met while Natsu continued to avoid the attacks being thrown to him by his guild mates, closing her eyes she felt the keys drop from her hand before letting the blackness surround her.

_Always._

Lisanna watched in fear as Natsu took on Erza, Gajeel and the rest of their guild mates, the fire dragon slayer was going all out, intent on getting what he wanted. She winced when Gray hit the wall with a resounding crash, gripping her sister's back as they stood before her defensively, this was the first time that she had seen Natsu fight with his nakama, watching as he faced head on with Titania herself as well as Gajeel, Lisanna couldn't help but fear her childhood friend. As she continued to watch the battle, her brown eyes noticed that Lucy had gone still in front of them her arms raised as if to summon her celestial spirits, but at the last minute stopped in mid air before she was encased in fire, making the rest of the guild go into a panic, shocked that he would turn against his own partner, it was a few minutes later that the keys dropped from her hand. At this, her eyes widened, looking at her then at the dragon slayer, gasping when she saw Natsu smile dangerously, eyes carefully watching the stellar mage, it was that smile that made stunned her with realization. She grabbed her sister's arm and screamed, "Mira-nee! Lucy-san!"

As they stood protectively over Lisanna, Mirajane watched in horror as Natsu's fire engulfed the celestial mage, _I __don__'__t __want __to __believe __this__… __He__'__s __attacking __Lucy-chan__…_ tears of frustration pooled her eyes, _Are __you __so __out __of __it __that __you __would __hurt __your __own __partner __Natsu?_ But when Lisanna tugged at her arm and screamed Lucy's name she then realized that they had the perspective wrong, and that her original intuition had been correct, it wasn't Lisanna that Natsu wanted… it was Lucy.

Before she or any of the others could move, Natsu disappeared from in front of Erza, only to appear before the frozen celestial mage catching her as she collapsed unconscious.

"Natsu, don't!" Mira's eyes filled with tears, despite the fact that a part of her knew that this would happen anyway, that they would make a wonderful couple, this was not the right time, he might break Lucy. "NATSU! DON'T DO THIS!"

Lowering his face towards her bared neck, he smiled as he breathed in deeply her sweet scent, ignoring Mira's anguished scream and clutched her tighter in his arms, he laughed out loud, it was so easy to get to Lucy… after all they were protecting the wrong person. Lisanna was his little sister while Lucy was his mate.

With no one to pass his blazing fire, he lifted the unconscious girl in his arms and jumped up, crashing through the guild's roof, leaving everyone in shock at the turn of events.


	4. Chapter 4

Owning you

AN: Hey guys, I appreciate all the reviews, I guess this is where I should put my warning. A very good reason why I put this under M rating, lemons ahead! So be warned!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

LucyxNatsu

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>He watched her as she slept. Her golden hair fanned out around her, lifting a hand, he traced the contours of her face, brushing away the strands of her hair that lay on her porcelain skin.<p>

_So beautiful… _

Lowering his face to her neck, he breathed in deeply, _So __sweet__…__,_ the moment he had heard Gajeel explain to the others what was wrong with him, he couldn't help but balk at his words, him in heat? _I __mean __what __were __the __odds_? He had dedicated his life to fighting and in to looking for Igneel, being in heat was the last thing on his mind. He wasn't as stupid as others perceive him to be, he knew exactly what being in heat meant, having Igneel to teach him that small detail when he was still a kid, one of the most important things that the fire dragon had drilled into his head.

"_**If you are to learn fire dragon slayer magic, then you should take the time to understand our nature. Being in heat is a part of our cycle, but this is merely in response to our nature to breed."**_

_**Tilting his head to the side, little Natsu looked up at his father, clearly intent on this lesson. "Should I really study this?"**_

_**Igneel merely chuckled and scratched his small son's head. "Yes, do you want to hurt that one person who means a lot to you?"**_

"_**I don't want to hurt Igneel! I won't be able to hurt my dad!"**_

_**The fire dragon shook his head, "Listen to me Natsu, when the time comes, you will find someone who will mean to you more than I do." The rosy haired dragon slayer looked as if his foster father had two heads, before the child could voice out his views, the dragon cut him off with a shake of his head. "In time you will understand what I mean. She will be the most important thing in your world, and when you do find her… do you want to end up hurting her because of our nature?"**_

_**The younger Natsu frowned as he watched his father now listening intently, "You need to understand how the process goes so that you would not end up hurting or worse, killing her."**_

_**At ****his ****words, ****the ****young ****dragon ****slayer ****blanched, ****kept ****his ****mouth ****shut ****and ****listened ****to ****his ****father****'****s ****lecture, ****but ****at ****the ****same ****time ****thinking,** I will never go through this. I'll never go into heat so I won't hurt anyone…_

Chuckling at the memory, he continued to stroke Lucy's face, inhaling her sweet scent, the fire in his gut burning hotter at each breath he took. _And __to __think __that __I __promised __myself __that __I __would __never __fall__…_ brushing her hair with his hands he smiled predatorily, this beautiful celestial mage had just popped into his life, from their first meeting in Hargeon, all that passed through his head was that he wanted her. She was brave, trusting, generous, and above all that, she was a very powerful mage. Snorting at the whispered words he would hear whenever he and Happy would walk around Magnolia, _She__'__s __just __a __pretty __face, __her __magic __isn__'__t __that __impressive __compared __to __the __rest __of __her __team!,_ gritting his teeth in annoyance, every time he heard those whispers in town, only Happy was the one who put a restraining hand on him, making sure he didn't get to pummel those bastards who talked as if they knew her. There were a few times that he wanted to knock _her_head for thinking that she didn't deserve to be with their team, for thinking that she was weak. He snorted, none of them could see the real Lucy.

The same Lucy who would cry for her celestial spirits, who would fight along side them. Lucy who would stand fast on her ground despite her enemy being twice stronger than her… would die rather than run away. The same Lucy who would laugh at his antics, patient with him and Happy, cared for him and trusted him completely.

She was more than he would ever deserve.

Burrowing his head at the crook of her shoulder, he continued to breathe in her sweet scent, he frowned remembering the day that Gajeel had explained to his nakama about dragon's going into heat and what that might entail, pretending to go to sleep, he listened intently to their whispered discussion from the other side of the room. Nearly chuckling when they talked about protecting Lisanna. He knew that his mating instincts had been awakened from their last S-class mission, he realized this on their way home from the last mission that he and Lucy came from, it was fairly easy mission, but what had bugged him was the fact that he was entirely focused on the celestial mage.

When her scent hit him brought by the passing breeze, he nearly staggered, trying to reign in his desire to jump her. This happened all throughout their mission, pushing his mental and physical control to the limit, completely exhausting him making him blackout only to awaken to be back home in their guild with a tearful Lucy slamming her fist in his face. He had completely forgotten about his condition, pissed that Erza had ordered that he stay in his room until he recovered.

The week being cooped up in his room, not being able to see or smell Lucy brought his need up front, completely overriding his senses, all he wanted was her. He needed to have her.

In some distant part of his mind, he realized that he was already acting way out of control if they had brought out Freid to use his scripture magic to contain him, but at the same time, made him even stronger, a baser part of his nature telling him that they were separating him from the one thing he wanted the most. Enraged at this, he merely glared at everyone who tried to talk to him. He calmed down a bit every time he smelled Lucy's scent in the guild, when she finally came up to see him that day, he curbed his desire and tried his best to be in his best behavior, despite the fact that his mouth was watering as he smelled her sweet scent getting closer.

Taking every effort to keep himself seated he merely grunted and spoke in short sentences as she talked to him. But when a light breeze brought her scent to him, his control completely snapped, _I __want __her._ At this thought he slammed his fist at the wall, wanting to destroy the invisible wall that was keeping him from touching her. Too focused on his goal to break down Freid's magic, he didn't notice Lucy yelp in fear as she backed away from him, the only thing to capture his attention was when he heard Happy's voice telling her to go, hearing this he let out an inhuman roar, _they __will __not __take __her __away __from __me!_

He stirred from the comfort of her arms when she moaned softly, lifting his head he looked at her as she opened her eyes.

Lucy yelped when she saw Natsu's face hovering inches from her own.

Grinning down at her, he moved back giving her space as she sat up, blinking and trying to orient herself, Lucy looked at Natsu then to her unfamiliar surroundings. "Where are we?"

Natsu looked at the dark foliage around them and shrugged, "This is where Igneel and I used to stay."

At his words, the young celestial mage flushed brick red remembering the events that led her here with the dragon slayer… alone.

"Natsu?"

"Yup?"

"What…" breathing in deeply, she looked at her friend and her partner. "What happened?"

Natsu snorted, "Well, we're finally out of the guild, I don't think they have any idea where this is and I think no one was able to follow us after we left."

She blinked, _he __seems __ok__… __was __it __all __a __dream? __The __Natsu __that__'__s __talking __to __her __right __now __seemed __like __their __old __Natsu__…_

The dragon slayer raised his brow at her, "What?"

Lucy blinked again and shook her head, confusion still evident on her face… _maybe_ _it __was __all __a __dream__… __right, __probably __a __dream, __hehe__… __it__'__s __impossible __for __Natsu __to __act __like __that __anyway__… __I __probably __dropped __unconscious __on __our __last __mission __and __Natsu __had __to __save __me __again_, she snorted as she stood up, hand going to her side in habit, checking if her keys were still with her, stunned when she didn't feel the keys, her head snapped to turn at the dragon slayer who was now eyeing her with a slight gleam in his onyx eyes. Backing away apprehensively, images and memories of what had just transpired filled her head.

Natsu watched as Lucy stood up, watched the way her hand went to her waist as she always did to check on her keys before freezing up then turning to look at him. He smiled dangerously as he watched her face, slowly standing up as she backed away from him, his eyes hungrily looked over her form, knowing that her celestial spirits would be too far away for her to summon or come to her made his smile turn even more dangerous as he eyed the girl before him.

"Completely awake now, Luce?"

Glaring at the dragon slayer, Lucy felt her breath hitch as she watched his eyes darken. "Why me? You can't possibly like me."

Laughing out loud, "Like is too soft for to describe what I feel for you Lucy…"

Gasping as her back hit a tree, she bit her lip as she continued to watch the dragon slayer apprehensively as he continued to slowly approach her. "Natsu... you can't possibly know what you're doing…"

Stopping before her, he lifted his hands and caged her, onyx eyes glinting in determination at her words, "I know what's happening and I know that I want you. I've always wanted you." Putting his palm against her soft cheek, he let his hand caress her face, "Beautiful and strong, I've wanted you the moment I've laid my eyes on you… why do you think I brought you to Fairy Tail?"

Lucy snorted, "You thought that I was nice and I gave you something to eat."

His lips twitched at her words, "Well I guess that's part of it, but I could have chosen anyone as my partner... but I chose you."

Biting back a moan as his wandering hand caressed her neck, the stellar mage glared at him, "You chose me as your partner because it was convenient for you when you got that mission against the Duke of Evaroo."

The fire mage threw his head back and laughed, "A convenient excuse… but…" lowering his head to hers, he smiled as he looked deep in her chocolate orbs, "Why did you think I insisted on having you as my partner? Why do you think I'm so attuned to you regardless of where you are?"

Her breath catching in her throat as she watched the fire dance in his eyes, "I don't understand…"

"I may look and act dense but I'm not a complete idiot Luce… now tell me… you want me too."

At his words, Lucy yelped and pushed back at his chest in response but unable to move him, she glared at the fire mage cheeks afire. "NATSU YOU IDIOT!"

Chuckling at her reaction, he tilted his head and watched her closely, "I know how you look at me Luce…"

The stellar mage huffed and glared at him.

"I'll stop if I do anything that you don't like."

At his words, Lucy bit her lower lip and let out the breath that she had been holding back and nodded finally giving in to the dragon slayer.

Natsu looked at the beautiful stellar mage and nearly roared out loud in triumph at her acquiescence. Roughly capturing her lips, he moved his hands from her neck back to her face, pushing his body closer to hers, groaning, he deepened the kiss, enjoying the taste of his mate. Leaning her head back, dislodging her lips from his, the stellar mage gasped closed her eyes and moaned softly as the dragon slayer transferred his attention to her neck, lightly nipping on the slim column. Gripping his muscular arms, she leaned back making the dragon mage move one step forward effectively trapping her between the rough tree and his fiery heat.

When Natsu moved back up to capture her lips, Lucy clutched at his shoulders as he swept his tongue inside to tangle with hers, in typical Lucy fashion, she leaned fully back to the tree and lifted both legs and fitted it to his waist. Smirking while keeping his lips on her, he deepened his kiss and cupped her ass, gripping her tightly he removed his lips from her mouth and lapped at her neck, leaving trails of moist fire. Lifting one hand from her leg, Natsu gripped the zipper of her white shirt and pushed it off from her, exposing her scantily covered chest, murmuring in approval, the dragon slayer pushed her up until he was able to nibble at the edges of her bra. Moaning softly, Lucy transferred her grip from his shoulders to his hair, at her actions, dragon slayer set fire to one of his hands and burned her underwear. Gasping in outrage, Lucy growled at Natsu but at the same time tried to cover her body with her arms, cheeks tinged bright pink. The dragon slayer merely growled at her, wanting to see all of her, using his hand to grip both of her hands in his, he pushed it above her head and pinned her there, mouth then latched to one perky tip enjoying when he heard her soft moan at his actions. Shuddering in pleasure, she barely felt the rest of her clothing disappear as Natsu forced her against the tree. Growling dangerously, the fire dragon slayer gripped his prize and grinned dangerously, throwing her over his shoulders, chuckling as he ignored her indignant yell, moving back from the tree he pinned her from, he stomped towards the sheltered part of the forest and put her down on the make shift bed.

Taking her hand in his, he lowered his head and buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in deeply her scent, he moaned softly feeling the stirrings of want deep in his belly. Nibbling on her neck, he lifted his head and looked down into her soft chocolate orbs. "Luce?"

Lucy smiled softly up at her dragon slayer, "I know… it's ok…" tugging her hands from his grasp, she wrapped her slender limbs around his neck, "I trust you…"

Breathing in deeply to control his lust, he gritted his teeth, "I'm afraid I might hurt you Luce… once I let go… I won't think of anything else…"

The young stellar mage smiled softly and leaned her head towards Natsu's own rose colored hair, "Whatever happens, I know you'll protect me… even from yourself…," gripping his face, she tugged at him until she met his own onyx orbs, "You won't hurt me Natsu…"

Apprehension disappeared at her words, the fire dragon slayer growled and captured her lips to his, completely enjoying her taste, _Mine__… __this __will __be __all __mine_… moving his hands down her arms, he moved to a kneeling position, effortlessly taking her almost limp body with him. Lucy moaned out loud as Natsu's hands skimmed all throughout her body, touching her in all the right places, making her cling to the fire mage tightly. Lucy gasped when she felt his hands slide beneath her silk underwear, gripping with all her might she threw her head back as she felt his fingers move inside her.

"Kami… Natsu…"

At her soft wail, Natsu gritted his sharp canine, resisting the urge to completely ravage her as he lowered her body back down to the forest floor. Every move, every moan, he was slowly loosing control over himself. _Fuck, __Igneel __wasn__'__t __kidding __when __he __said __it__… __I __don__'__t __want __to __hurt __her__… __but __I __want __more!_ Hissing as he felt her walls tighten around his fingers, and her alluring scent washed over him, he clenched his fists and punched the ground near the oblivious stellar mage as she came. Leaning back, he pulled his fingers from her sticky core, looking at his dripping wet fingers, he sniffed it before groaning out loud, putting the digits in his mouth, he let her flavor wash over him. Eyes flashing dangerously, he quickly removed his clothes and licked his lips as he dragged Lucy's skirt and underwear away from her limp limbs, he scent nearly driving him insane with want. Stroking her legs, he positioned himself between and nibbled at her neck, _Let __me __be __in __control__…_ was his last thought before he surged into her waiting warmth.

Lucy gasped as her hands reflexively gripped her dragon's muscular arms, tears pooled her lids as Natsu continued to move inside her, hissing in pain, she wanted to tell him to stop, but looking at his closed his, face puckered in concentration, she bit her lip and kept quiet, she had a feeling how much Natsu was trying to hold back to prevent himself from hurting her. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she closed her eyes to just try and wait it out, let her dragon spend himself… after all, this was what she had accepted… what she wanted as well… and knew damn well that this was what Natsu was warning her about. Chocolate orbs snapping wide open when she felt his fingers rubbing at her clit, she gasped as a wave of pleasure washed over her, completely overriding the pain. Her eyes finding Natsu's own dark eyes, she mewled when she felt the pain subside only to be replaced by pure pleasure. Arching her back, her dragon lowered his head and suckled at one pert tip while continuing to play with her aching nub and surging into her body. _How __on __earth__…__?_ At another quick snap of his hips, Lucy released her grip from his arms and clenched it to her own blonde hair, forgetting where they were at the moment, she let out a shriek that echoed out to the forest as the pleasure washed over her.

Natsu eyes turned dark as his sanity completely left him as he felt her clench around him. Gripping her hips, enjoying the feel of her shuddering beneath him, the dragon slayer snapped his hips again and again, burying himself deeper in her, he let his instinct take over. Throwing his head back, he let out a loud roar, pulling his teeth back over his sharp canines as he continued to pound into the young stellar mage. Feeling the heat pool in his belly, instinctively, he knew he was at his limit. Looking down at the girl in his arms, he pounded into her body harder, his grip tightening on her hips, he lowered his head and gritted his teeth. Growling out, he threw his head back again before burying his face on her neck, his sharp canines locking down on her soft neck. His growl of triumph mingling with her shriek of pleasure as both of them came at the same time.

Unlocking his lips from her neck, he licked his mouth, slightly grimacing at the taste of her blood, he lowered his head again at the crook of her neck and started to suck on the shallow wound, earning a soft moan from the girl beneath him. Completely spent, he grinned weakly as he eyed the bright red mark on her neck… _Mine_… before his eyes completely closed.

* * *

><p>AN: Whoaa... so here ends chapter 3. Will be posting the last 2 chapters as well. Hope you like it guys and again... revies?<p>

ja ne!

Aoi-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Owning you

LucyxNatsu

Chapter 4:

* * *

><p>"We have to find them! Natsu's instincts has completely taken over him, he might hurt Lucy!"<p>

"Please calm down, Erza... we are all worried about Lucy-chan, but right now our only hope lies with Gajeel."

Erza glared at the former S-class mage and sighed. It had been two days since Natsu's escape from the guild bringing the stellar mage with him, since most of them were stunned at the turn of events, no one was able to follow the fire mage immediately, this and to the fact that he had done a lot of damage during his breakout. Erza, glared at the glass of water in front of her and clenched her fists, they had sent out Gajeel and Gray out as soon as both mages were healed to no avail, it seems that Natsu had been very careful not to leave any tracks that would lead his nakama to them. Her brows furrowed in worry at their young comrade, Lucy was in all intents and purposes was the most fragile member of their guild, granted, they all knew that she can hold up on her own… but still it does not erase the fact that every time anyone would look at her, the only thing that would come to mind, was to protect her.

Maybe that's what drew Natsu to her…

Mirajane stood before red haired mage her face marred by worry, "Deep inside I know that Natsu would not do anything to hurt Lucy, he cares for her that much… but still, seeing the way he was before they left…"

Titania growled under her breath, "If he hurts her, I'm going to break his bones into bits."

"Natsu won't hurt Lucy."

All eyes turned to the blue exceed, "How sure are you of that Happy."

"I just know. Natsu would never hurt Lucy."

Mirajane sighed, "I just hope you're right… it's been two days now… Gajeel, Levy, Juvia and Gray aren't back yet."

Erza's hand tightened to a fist, "I should have gone with them."

"If you would have gone with them, you might have attacked Natsu first before getting answers." Same the rueful response from the youngest take over mage.

Happy flew over to Lisanna and sat on her lap. "I wonder how they're doing?"

Lisanna smiled sadly as she stroked Happy's blue fur comfortingly, lifting her head, she met her sisters smile as well as Erza's. "I'm fine. I knew that Natsu would choose Lucy over me, after all, it's been a while."

At her words, Mirajane started, "You knew?"

The young take over mage merely nodded, "Back in Edolas, Lucy and Natsu were already a couple. They never showed it or even announced it to every one, but somehow we all knew. All the guys stayed clear from Lucy's path, aside from the fact that she was very strong and independent, they also knew that she somehow belonged to Natsu." She giggled at a remembered memory, "There was one time that Natsu nearly broke Nab's face when he caught him ogling at Lucy. You should have seen the riot it ensued, we never thought that mild mannered Natsu would lash out like that. From then on, no one ever dared to look at Lucy that way, fearing Natsu's wrath or Lucy's."

Erza slammed her first on the table, "Lisanna! If you knew that you should have told us from the beginning! This could have been prevented in the first place!"

Lisanna blushed and ducked her head and whispered, "I know and I'm sorry… but I couldn't help but hope that maybe it would turn out differently here…"

The two older girls sighed.

"It's over and done with, our priority right now is to look for Lucy and Natsu and pray that he has not done any harm to her."

Everyone turned to stare at Makarov who was sitting on the bar listening to the women's discussion. "Do we have any word from Gajeel and Gray?"

Erza shook her head. "None, but so far, Gajeel is our best lead to find Natsu, after all, they both have the same heightened senses."

"I just hope that we find them in time and that Lucy's alright. I don't ever want to see Natsu depressed, he'll never forgive himself if anything happened to Lucy." Happy said in the warmth of Lisanna's arms.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Gajeel, anything yet?"<p>

The iron dragon slayer merely glared at his companion and turned back to sniff at the air, ignoring the ice mage now boring holes on his back, they were currently in the mountains near Shirotsume and found traces of the fire dragon slayer's scent in the air. He snorted, the kid had given them a wild goose chase all over Fiore, he really didn't want to be caught.

"Gajeel, did you find anything?"

Looking down at his partner, he snorted again, "Yeah. They're close."

Gray glared at the iron dragon slayer who had ignored his same question. "So, where are they?"

The black haired dragon slayer glared at the ice mage, "They're close, but I don't think it would be a good idea to go to where they are right now. I'm sure that the brat has already caught our scent."

"If that's the case, won't he try to run away?"

Gajeel looked at the water mage standing beside Gray, "He wouldn't, he's too… busy… at the moment."

Both girls looked at each other in confusion before they were surprised by Gajeel gruffly telling them to stay put, motioning for Gray to follow him, the two mages made their way into the thick forest in search of their missing comrades. Quietly following the tall dark haired mage, Gray looked at his surroundings in curiosity, typical Natsu to bring a girl in the forest rather than somewhere much more comfortable. "Oi, Gajeel where…" ticked off when the iron dragon shushed him with one hand, he was about to yell at him when he had heard it. Dark blue eyes widening in disbelief as color flooded his cheeks as his mind started to identify the sounds he was hearing. Moving beside the very still iron dragon, he sucked in his breath as he watched the scene before him.

They had definitely found Lucy and Natsu.

Stumbling back, he tugged at the other dragon slayer to get out. Gajeel started when he felt Gray's tug at his shirt, turning away from the erotic sight before him, he held his breath before turning and motioning to the other mage to move. As soon as they got back to where the other two girls were staying, he tentatively drew in a breath, testing if he would still catch the scent of the two mating. He huffed in relief as he smelled pure air, the scent of their mating still there but barely enough to bother him.

Levy stood up as Gajeel seemed to relax from his stance, moving towards the partner, she looked at the direction where they had just come from, "Did you find Lucy-chan?"

"Yeah, we found them."

Beaming at his words, she started to hurry towards the path that he and Gray had just emerged from when she felt herself being hoisted up in the air by the scruff of her shirt. "Ehh?' turning towards her partner she eyed him questioningly. "It's not a good idea to bother them at this time." Came the gruff answer, she then turned her head towards the ice mage who was also looking at a different direction, face tinged bright red from embarrassment, before she could open her mouth, Gray grabbed the water caster by the hand and dragged her back from where they came from. Gajeel put her down and followed Gray and Juvia, turning to look at the other way, confused why they won't go to her friend, she merely sighed and followed her dark partner.

"Anou… when can we go see Lu-chan?"

"Maybe later… but not now."

Levy bit her lip, her mind quickly going through why they were not allowed to see Lu-chna and the reaction of both males when they came back from the clearing. Inhaling a sharp gasp, she turned to look at the iron dragon slayer in front of her, cheeks turning bright pink as realization set in. "Oh…"

"Finally got the picture, squirt?"

Levy merely squeaked in acknowledgement and hurried to walk beside her partner. "Is she alright? Did he…"

Gajeel merely shook his head, "As far as I could see, the bunny girl seems to be ok." He smirked, "Enjoying it, I might add." Thinking of what he and Gray had seen in the clearing just moments ago.

At his words, the small blue haired mage squeaked in response again, a rosy blush covering her face. Biting her lip she looked up to her partner, "But she's fine, right?"

"I guess that brat knew how to handle it."

Levy sighed in relief and smiled. "Let's hurry! We should get them some clothes and something to eat! I'm sure Lu-chan would like that!"

The dark haired mage merely nodded and followed his partner as they moved out of the forest, slowly taking in a deep breath, he shook his head slowly, _damn__… __didn__'__t __think __that __kid __would __be __able __to __send __out __that __much __of __his __scent __out __in __the __open__…_ he gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the lure of his mating instinct. _Damn __him__… __they__'__d __better __be __done __when __we __get __back._

Later that night, Natsu laid on his back with Lucy curled beside him, arms wrapped protectively around her soft body. His dark onyx eyes never leaving the area where he had smelled Gajeel and Gray, knowing that his friends were there and knew that Juvia and Levy had come along with them, it had took all of his self control not to jump up and breathe fire on those two. His lips twitched, correction, it was his activity that had stopped him from attacking those two. He smirked dangerously, those two were lucky that he was conveniently buried deep within his mate's body or there would have been hell to pay. Looking down at his mate as she moaned softly moving herself closer to him, he smiled softly, his eyes glowing in fierce pride, _this __woman __is __mine_. Looking up to the night sky, he thanked his foster father for teaching him how to control his need, he never would want to hurt his Lucy, she was much too important to him. Burying his face in her soft hair, he opened his eyes and continued to watch the circle of trees that covered them, knowing his nakama, they would probably be back. They'd be so worried about Lucy.

_His __Lucy_… the same Lucy that he had brought to the guild, the same Lucy that was now watched over by most of their teammates like a little porcelain doll. He sighed and tightened his arms around her, just as he was about to go back to sleep, his eyes snapped open and glared back at the circle of trees, onyx eyes zeroing-in on the two figures coming forth from the dark shadows. His eyes narrowed when he saw the dark haired ice mage then huffed when he saw the blue haired mage. Carefully removing Lucy's arms wrapped around him, he slowly moved away from her warmth, stilling when she groaned, only to sigh in relief when she turned to her side and continued to sleep, quickly grabbing his pants and donning them, he made his way to the two mages, eyeing them warily until Levy smiled brightly up at him, lifting her hands to him.

"Lu-chan, might need these."

The fire mage nodded, "I was thinking of going out later to get her something to eat, thanks Levy."

"We brought some clothes as well."

He nodded again and looked at ice mage. "Where is that iron jerk? I'd expect he wouldn't leave Levy."

Gray glared at him, "Ask him, he told me to go with Levy."

"Juvia-san also wanted to go, but Gajeel thought it would not be wise to have all of us go."

Natsu smirked, taking the items from Levy, "When do you think you'd be able to go back?"

The fire dragon slayer just looked at his "frienemy" and kept silent.

Gray and Levy unconsciously moved back as they felt the intensity of the fire mage's glare. "W…we just would like to know… we want to go back to..together…"

Dark eyes turned to meet brown, "She's fine, I wouldn't hurt her."

Levy bit her lower lip, "We know… but…"

"You're worried about her." Natsu huffed again and scratched his head awkwardly. "I know I made one heck of a mess when we left the guild, but I'm ok now… I won't hurt her…"

"That seems to be the case, but you know Erza is going to skin us alive if we go back empty handed."

Natsu glared at the ice mage again and scratched his head and grumbled, knowing full well what the other was talking about. "You've already seen her… isn't that enough?"

"Fire brain, how is it enough when we've only seen her asleep…?"

Natsu sighed again, knowing why Gray had awkwardly stopped talking, turning to look at the celestial mage now standing just a few feet from him, blanket wrapped around her slender body and face bright with embarrassment.

Lucy smiled sheepishly at her friends, "I'm ok. Please tell Erza and the others I'm just fine and thank you for worrying."

Levy grinned happily at her friend, rushing to wrap her arms around the blonde mage, "We were so worried about you Lu-chan…"

Chuckling at her friend, she kept one arm around her holding the blanket while the other wrapped around the smaller mage. "I'm sorry I made everyone worried, but could you please tell Erza and the others that I'm just fine. We'll come back as soon as we can."

"Better leave quickly if you don't want two dragon slayers in this state."

Levy's eyes widened at Natsu's words, "Oh dear… so that's why…" backing up quickly from her friend, she tugged at Gray's arm as she pulled him back from where they came from. "Come back as soon as you can and please stay safe." As soon as she said those words, she tugged at Gray's arm ignoring his protests.

Turning to look at the dragon slayer beside her, she tilted her head in curiosity "Two of you in the same state?"

Wrapping his arms around his partner and mate, he chuckled, "you think that my current state won't affect him? Hell, if his nose is as sharp as mine, I doubt that he's sitting well from where he is right now."

A bright red tinge crept from Lucy's neck up to her face, worriedly looking back to where her friends just left "I hope they leave soon, thinking of Levy and Gajeel…" she winced, "she's too small…"

Chuckling at her words, he buried his face at the crook of her neck, "They'll be fine… after all we did just fine right?"

Rolling her eyes at his words, she giggled when he took the chance to lick her neck. Gripping his shoulders, she moaned softly when his mouth moved up to capture hers. Squealing in surprise when he hefted her up on to his shoulders, she laughed as he grabbed her and the things Levy had brought them on his other hand. Stomping back to their make shift bed, Natsu dropped her down and sat down beside her, quickly looking at the items their friends had brought them. Grabbing a chicken and setting it on fire, the dragon slayer munched happily at his food as Lucy ate hers in silence. After eating their fill, Natsu stood up and stretched his arms over his head, looking down at her he grinned crookedly and nuzzled her neck.

"I won't be letting you go after this."

Flushing brick red at his words, Lucy smiled sheepishly at him before cupping his face and kissed him softly. "Would you want to keep me?" her dragon merely stared at her in shock at her question, before he could ask her she shushed him with a finger and smiled sadly at him, "I'd never be able to keep up with you Natsu… you know that… I've always dragged the team down with my level of power… always needing you to help me out... save me… would you really want me that way?"

Onyx eyes glinted dangerously at her words, growling out in annoyance, he cupped her face into his warm, calloused hands, "You are strong. You always have and always will be, strong in protecting your spirits, that's hard to do Luce… everyone knows that as a celestial mage, you use those spirits for your benefit, you should use them to protect yourself and win any battle you might have." Pride then glinted in his eyes, "But you're different, _you_ protect them, _you_ stand beside them in battle, that's already saying a lot about you Luce." Gripping her face tighter in his hands, he leaned towards her, "You are fiercely protective of the guild, as you are with your nakama, you would rather die than abandon any of your friends… and I should know that better than anyone else." Narrowing his eyes in anger as he touched his forehead to hers, "Your battle with Angel, I know I was out of it but I still saw everything that happened," huffing he continued in a pained voice, "I'm sorry I was of no use to help you out Luce… I swear you don't know how much I wanted to sand up and kill her back then… but that was your battle…" he watched as tears filled her eyes before he leaned back a bit the knocked his head on hers making the girl wince and groan in pain.

"Ow… Natsu… what was that for?"

Still holding her face in his, he smirked at her, but then dissolving into anger as she opened her eyes and looked at him, anger as he remembered their battle with Grimore Heart. "Stupid idiot, the next time I say you run, you do as I say."

At his words, the blonde mage yelped in resentment, "Hey! What…"

"If I had been able to get out of that rock, I would have killed that pig for hurting you… I never want to see that again Luce… anyone tries to hurt you that way again, I'll kill them, I'll burn them to a crisp that no one would know them." Came the low dangerous growl.

Chocolate brown eyes widening at his words, Lucy bit her lip ruefully, "I'm sorry Natsu… but if I had to go through that again, you know I would still rather die than run away."

Natsu glared at the beautiful mage in front of him, "I know, but this time I'll make sure you won't ever get hurt."

Chuckling at his words, Lucy lifted her own hands and cupped her dragon slayer's face, "I'm not a porcelain doll, I can stand up on my own, I joined Fairy Tail knowing what I was getting into, I knew that when I stayed as your partner along with Erza and Gray. All of you guys are so powerful, I've always stood in all of your shadows." Tears filling her eyes as she looked at her dragon's eyes, "I know you would do everything in your power to protect me Natsu… that's why I'm wondering if you would really want to keep me… I'll always hold you back, and knowing you, you always go all out in everything that you do… that's just you."

"I don't care. I'm keeping you… but maybe you don't want… me?"

Eyes widening at his statement, Lucy quickly shook her head at his words, tears falling freely on her face, "No! I want you… more than you'll ever know… I love you way too much…even when I thought that you would choose Lisanna over me, I still love you…" came the soft whisper, "Why do you think I'm here in the first place…"

Natsu snorted, "'Coz I forced you?"

Lucy chuckled at his words, "Baka." Looking deep in his eyes, "You asked me to trust you… and I did… I stayed because I wanted to…" flushing as she bit her lip, looking down "I stayed because I love you and that I knew that you would never hurt me…"

Natsu laughed out loud and wrapped his arms around her, free falling on to his back with Lucy still in his arms, he gave her his signature fanged grin before capturing her lips in a deep kiss, removing his arms from her waist, he cupped her face in his calloused hands and stared into her bright chocolate orbs. "Mine." As he said this, he tugged her head down to his and captured her lips once more in a hungry kiss, quickly reversing their position without breaking the kiss, Natsu leaned over her and tugged the blanket away from her body, exposing her curvaceous form to him. Onyx eyes darkening even further in want, he nipped at her neck as his hands started to wander all over her body, making the celestial mage beneath him moan with desire. Continuing where they had left off, the fire dragon mage continued to thoroughly consume his mate, enjoying every moment as he drowned in her, not wanting to think about what would happen as soon as they get back to their guild.

_One __thing __for __sure, __I__'__m __never __going __to __let __this __woman __go__… __not __ever._ This was the last sane thought that crossed through Natsu's head as he continued to claim his life mate.

* * *

><p>AN: Alrighty! 1 last chapter to go to upload! Hpe you guys are enjoying so far, plese don't forget to leave feedback, I really would appreciate it. ^_^<p>

Aoi-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Owning you

LucyxNatsu

Chapter 5:

* * *

><p>Happy flew over to friends to anxious to sit still, "Do you think they should be coming back today?"<p>

Charlie sighed and glared at the blue exceed, "You asked that question the day before and the day before that. How much longer are you going to ask us?"

Wendy chuckled, "Well it has been almost three weeks since Natsu and Lucy left the guild, Grey and the others just got back a week ago."

"And that put Erza in a waspish mood."

Lisanna chuckled at Charlie's words, "Yes, that certainly did, we were all expecting Gray and the others to bring back Lucy and Natsu… except they came back empty handed."

"Not entirely that empty handed." The group then turned to Levy who placed the book she was reading on to the table and joined their discussion. "We did find them, but we had to leave them since they weren't ready to come back yet."

Cana tipped her drink and smiled, "I, for one am happy to hear that they're both ok, but Erza wasn't too happy not seeing that herself."

The young take over mage chuckled, "We were lucky master himself issued an order to Erza not to go about hunting for those two."

Levy smiled, "Erza-san is just worried about Lucy-chan, besides, we all were."

"And I appreciate you guys worrying about me… but you should have known, I'll always be safe, as long as I'm with Natsu."

All eyes then turned to the young celestial mage who just appeared out of nowhere and was now grinning down at them, the fire dragon slayer standing beside her. It was Happy who first reacted from the group, launching himself to Lucy's ample bosom, he cried out in relief, "Lucy! We missed you!"

Laughing out lout at Happy's antics, hugging him tightly to her, she turned her head and grinned at the rest of her nakama sitting around the table, the rest of their guild mates now hurrying to meet them back.

"How the heck did you two come in without us noticing?" yelled Wakaba

Natsu snorted, "We used the back door, Luce wanted to surprise you guys, so I thought it would be better to go that way."

"Are you two ok? You didn't hurt her did you now, Natsu?"

The fire dragon slayer's eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at Nab making the older man step back and scratch his head sheepishly. Before he could open his mouth to answer back, he felt pain slam across his head as his face got knocked down on to the table before him, making everyone around him step back. Pushing himself up, his eyes promised death to the person who slammed his face down only to face an enraged Titania cracking her knuckles, his eyes widening in fear, he uttered a small yelp before she hoisted him up by his scarf. "If Lucy is hurt one little bit, you'll be doing laps for a year."

Lucy's face turned scarlet as Erza's words sunk in, hastily putting Happy down, she moved forward to intervene, putting her shaking hand on the arm holding Natsu up, she faced Titania with a tentative smile, "Erza-san, please let Natsu down. I'm ok… he didn't hurt me… he never would."

Erza then turned to look at her comrade from head to foot, making the other girl squirm under her scrutinizing gaze, finally nodding in approval the red haired mage dropped the dragon slayer and hugged her friend before turning to glare at the dragon slayer still sprawled on the floor. Shrinking under her dark glare Natsu winced when she used her fist to hit him again. "NEVER, EVER DO THAT AGAIN! I SWEAR I WILL SKIN YOUR DRAGON HIDE IF YOU DO SO!"

Holding his injured head, he winced out loud and leaned towards his mate for protection against the enraged knight. Giggling softly at their antics, Lucy gently caressed Natsu's head and he glared at the red haired knight balefully from the vicinity of her legs.

Gildarts chuckled as he watched the younger generation bicker, "Things have been dicey here for the past few weeks since everyone was so worried at those two, good to know that they're both doing ok now."

Makarov nodded, a strange gleam in his eyes before bawling out loud, "I can't believe our little Natsu has finally grown up and got himself laid! I'm expecting to see little rugrats running about the place soon!" At his words, the entire guild laughed boisterously earning a yelp from the blonde celestial mage. As the group dispersed to their activities, Lucy sat beside Levy, her face still bright scarlet at their master's words.

"Mou.. that perverted old man."

Gray chuckled, "Well, you gotta hand it to the old man, he definitely knows how to ask what we've been dying to know."

"Eh?" blinking owlishly at the ice mage's words, Lucy frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Mirajane chuckled as she put down three drinks on the table, Lisanna giggling softly beside her. "I think what Gray wanted to say is that, are we expecting little Natsu and Lucy's around the guild soon?"

"EHHH?" nearly falling to the floor if Natsu hadn't reached out to catch her in his arms, she buried her face quickly in her partner's chest, cheeks aflame, leaving Natsu to answer for her.

Sheepishly scratching his head, he tightened his hold on Lucy as she whimpered softly in his arms, "We don't have plans for that yet… maybe in the future… but not now…"

All eyes were on the fire dragon as he spoke, it was Gajeel who reacted first, whistling in awe, "Who would have thought you would know how to control yourself."

The fire dragon slayer glared at the other dragon slayer, "Igneel taught me well."

"So you knew that you were forced to go into heat?"

The pink haired mage shrugged, "Yup. It was easy to recognize. I was seriously fixated on Lucy, and that could have meant only one thing."

"You usually fixate on your battles." Came Erza's dry comment

Natsu grinned roguishly, "I knew that this was a different type of fixation. I'm not entirely stupid."

"So when you realized that you were starting to go into heat, you took precautions?" Levy asked him

"More of like focusing myself."

Gray snorted, "Focusing? Dude, you haven't seen yourself, we had to damn lock you in using Freid's magic, and that didn't even hold you down."

"I was focusing myself but that doesn't mean I'd have to bear it, it was hell, all I wanted was to get to Lucy, but at the same time I knew that I'd end up hurting her…"

"And that was the one thing you could never ever permit yourself to do." Lisanna smiled at Natsu, "That really is so sweet of you Natsu."

At her words, Lucy lifted her flushed face from Natsu's chest and turned towards the animal take over mage, eyes alight with rueful chagrin, "It's ok Lucy-san, I've known ever since. As I said before, Edo Lucy and Edo Natsu were an item in Edolas."

Lucy felt her jaw drop at Lisanna's words while Natsu grinned and leaned forward, "No way! They are? Cool!" at his reaction, Lucy turned towards her mate and swatted his arm, embarrassed at his enthusiasm.

"So… what do you mean no rugrats yet?"

Natsu rolled his eyes and glared at his frie-nemy, "We're not yet ready."

Gajeel watched the fire dragon slayer, his lips twitching on the corners before exploding in laughter. "So, that dragon of your taught you how to recognize a woman's time?"

Natsu grinned at Gajeel, "Told ya he taught me well…"

Gajeel laughed harder "He probably took a while before he managed to teach you that."

"I wasn't grateful for it back then, I can tell you that." Came the rueful response from the other dragon slayer.

Mirajane's eyes twinkled as she managed to get a gist of what Natsu and Gajeel were talking about while the others frowned in confusion at the direction of their discussion. "Ne… so both you and Lucy-chan are not yet ready to have kids?"

Lucy flushed darker at Mirajane's words but shook her head nonetheless. "Iie… not yet… Natsu and I have a long way to go, we still want the chance to travel Fiore… I want to become stronger as well… and Natsu would still like to find Igneel…"

The fire dragon slayer grinned and wrapped his arms around Lucy's trim waist, "Yup. I can't go out there and find Igneel and leave Lucy and my kid back here…"

Erza smiled. "You wouldn't want to leave them alone."

Natsu nodded.

"But what if you don't get to find Igneel?"

All eyes turned to Wendy before turning back to Natsu who had turned quiet at the small girl's question. A muscle ticked on his jaw before he answered, "I know that a possibility… I guess when the time comes, I'll know when to stop looking…"

"But until then… I'll stand beside you… I'll help to the best that I can to help you find Igneel." Natsu lifted his eyes and let a smile light his face and nodded enthusiastically, "There… so you have your answer."

"But with the two of you as it is… what if you got Lucy with child before hand? That is a possibility… non?" came Juvia's question

It was Mirajane who answered for Natsu, "I doubt it. From what I understood between Natsu and Gajeel's discussion earlier…" she slowly turned her head towards the pink haired teen, lips twitching, "You know when Lucy-chan is fertile or not… do you?"

"What?" the exclamation echoed throughout the guild at Mirajane's words.

Lucy turned bright red at Mira's words as she turned to stare at her mate who was now scratching his head sheepishly before turning to grin widely at her. "It's just one of the things taught to us…"

Still blushing bright red at the turn of their discussion, Lucy looked at the fire dragon mage, "Your dragon father taught you that…. But how in the world do you even know that in the first place?"

"You forget we have enhanced senses, especially our sense of smell. It's easy for us to know if our mates are fertile or not." Came the answer from the iron dragon mage.

An irritated tick appeared on Lucy's forehead, "That still doesn't answer our question how." She growled

Natsu stroked Lucy's back in soothing motions as he answered her irritated question, "Your scent would change. That's what Igneel told me before…" all eyes then turned to him as he chuckled again, "Every people smell differently… as far as I know, females tend to change their scent when they come in to their time." He then turned serious as he watched his mate as she stared at him in wonder, "That's also the reason how I'm so attuned to you no matter where you are… no matter where you'll go, I'll always know where to find you."

Shock turned to joy, bringing tears to her eyes, Lucy covered her mouth with her hands, trying to cover her smile but then gave up as she threw her arms around the one person she gave her heart to, ignoring the fact that they were in the middle of the guild. "I love you to, you idiot of a dragon." She whispered softly, knowing that he would hear it, earning her an exuberant laughter from her dragon as he hefted her in his arms as he turned in circles, "Love you too, Luce!"

The rest of the guild watched at the two lovers as their laughter echoed throughout the guild, one thought echoing in their heads…

'It's about damn time.'

* * *

><p>AN: Yey! And here's the final chapter of the story! Hope You guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing them!<p>

Please don't forget to review! Would so much like to get your feedback! Ja ne!

For those who left their feedback and reviews thanks so much! I appreciate it!

OhtaSuzuke: yep, i know it kinda seems a little incomplete, but this is the final chapter. i was thinking if i was going to revise this chapter or just add another story to it, but i'm still not sure. thanks for the feedback ~_!v

Shiro-Kitsune8: like Levy/Gajeel pairing too, sooo opposites but so compatible. I'm thinking of doing one but still trying to get into the mood for it, am way too into NaLu at the moment hehe!

What do you think guys?

Aoi-chan


End file.
